Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania
es una demanda colectiva que Annalise Keating propone durante la Cuarta Temporada de la serie. Esta demanda colectiva se propone porque los acusados que no tienen mucho dinero deben recurrir a la defensa pública del estado, y en la mayor parte de los casos la defensa no hace bien su trabajo por falta de recursos. Con esta demanda, Annalise busca obtener los recursos necesarios para llevar a cabo juicios con el mejor esfuerzo posible y ofrecer una mejor defensa para todo ciudadano en necesidad de un abogado. Este caso se lleva a cabo durante toda la Cuarta Temporada; la iniciativa inicia "It's for the Greater Good", Annalise comienza a trabajar en la demanda colectiva durante el siguiente episodio, y culmina hasta el episodio "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania"; poco después, se anuncia el veredicto de la suprema corte de justicia durante el episodio "Nobody Else Is Dying". __TOC__ Historia 'Antecedentes' Annalise Keating descubre durante el caso de Jasmine Bromelle Caso de Jasmine Bromelle que la defensa pública del estado no siempre logra cumplir su objetivo de ayudar a los acusados; Jasmine era una joven de color que fue acusada de prostitución cuando en realidad fue abusada sexualmente, y esto fue únicamente porque era una mujer afroamericana. Debido a este descubrimiento, Annalise comienza su misión para iniciar una demanda colectiva, y para esto visita la Oficina de Defensa Pública de Pensilvania, donde conoce a la encargada Virginia Cross, quien le asigna el caso de Ben Carter. Caso de Ben Carter Una vez que recibe un vídeo que ayuda a demostrar que Ben es inocente de los cargos, Annalise logra plantar las bases de su demanda colectiva con una confesión bajo juramento de Virginia, confesando que debido a que tienen bajos recursos y demasiados en su oficina, no pudieron ofrecer la mejor defensa a Ben para encontrar esa evidencia que pudo evitarle 12 años en prisión. 'Inicios del Caso' Después de proponerse iniciar la demanda colectiva, Annalise debe conseguir firma de al menos 40 personas para hacerla válida. Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, Virginia es despedida y Annalise va por los clientes que esta mujer tuvo durante años pasados, pero para encontrar estos registros debe conseguir dinero. Una vez que logra conseguir esos archivos habla con algunos reclusos y les ofrece unirse a la demanda colectiva para conseguir que vuelvan a abrir sus casos. Poco a poco Annalise logra conseguir a todos los participantes necesarios, sin embargo, la Fiscal Bonnie Winterbottom, comienza a contactar con los primeros reclusos que consiguió que firmaran y hace que abandonen la iniciativa ofreciéndoles tratos, por lo que Annalise vuelve casi a donde empezó. Más tarde, Annalise acude a Claudia Gelvin para la unirse a la demanda colectiva, sin embargo, la oficina de fiscales se opone y le dice que si continúa participando tendrán que quitarle su casa a su madre y a su hijo. En lugar de retirarse, Claudia consigue que Annalise detenga a la fiscalia cuando anuncia por televisión el problema que está enfrentando por querer buscar justicia. Poco después de esto, Annalise consigue que el Juez Mitchell Sabarski procese su demanda. Poco después, Annalise se enfrenta al Fiscal General Chase, quien intenta desacreditarla a ella como representante legal de la demanda, implantando alcohol en su auto y jugando sucio. Annalise logra demostrar que es capaz de lleva a cabo la demanda y consigue proceder con la demanda. Un par de semanas después, Annalise le pide ayuda a sus antiguos asociados Asher Millstone y Oliver Hampton, para que junto a Connor busquen un participante que pueda ser la cara pública del caso. Después de buscar entre todos los participantes, Connor se encuentra con el caso del Sr. Nate Lahey. Después de descubrir que el Sr. Lahey pasó mucho tiempo en confinamiento solitario, Annalise decide tomar su caso y presentar al acusado como representante de la demanda colectiva. 'Primera Audiencia' thumb|left|250px En la corte, los chicos le muestran su apertura a la ex-profesora, pero Annalise les dice que no suena como ella y les agradece, pero usará sus propias palabras. El juez abre la sesión, pero Annalise es interrumpida al presentar su caso cuando la abogada del estado dice que el Fiscal General la envío para detener la sesión a petición la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Pensilvania, ya que lo sacarán de la corte para poder escucharlo ellos mismos. El juez, sin más opción, le pide a Annalise que escriba su reporte para mandarlo a la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Sin embargo, esto solo significa que no van a escuchar el caso. Más tarde, Annalise escribe su reporte, y lo lleva a la Suprema Corte en Harrisburgo. Ella cree que solamente la van a rechazar, pero Nate le dice que la llamaron por algo. Después de hacerla esperar una hora, por fin pasa. Tras presentar su caso, Annalise pierde y se decide que el caso no seguirá adelante. Annalise se disculpa con Nate, y comienza a guardar todos los documentos de su demanda colectiva en cajas, pero su antigua estudiante Michaela Pratt la convence de recurrir a alguien más. Alguien con influencia, con poder, y conoce a la persona perfecta para esto: Olivia Pope. 'Publicidad del caso' Después de escuchar su clase, Annalise le pide ayuda a Olivia para lograr hacer que el caso sea escuchado por personas más importantes. Olivia se niega inicialmente, pero después de considerarlo gracias a su aliado Marcus Walker, ella decide ayudar la causa. Olivia conoce al antiguo Presidente de los Estados Unidos Fitzgerald Grant III, y le pide ayuda para usar los recursos de la Fundación Grant. Fitz logra que la actual Presidente de los Estados Unidos (su ex-esposa) Mellie Grant escuche el caso, e incluso logran visitarla en la Casa Blanca. Sin embargo, Mellie se opone a que expongan el caso ante la Suprema Corte de Justicia porque los jueces que se encuentran en el panel actualmente jamás aprobarían el caso. Olivia descubre poco después que la Presidente Grant no los quiere apoyar porque tiene una pequeña riña con ella misma después de haber sido despedida de la Casa Blanca. Olivia decide que encontrarán otra manera de que el caso sea escuchado. Olivia entonces comienza a usar sus influencias para hacer ruido, invocando entrevistas y conferencias de prensa donde expone el caso y las injusticias que se están cometiendo. Es entonces cuando se ponen a trabajar para convencer a los jueces de escuchar el caso y considerar su voto. Al mismo tiempo, los antiguos aliados de Olivia comienzan a trabajar en contra de ella y junto el apoyo de la Casa Blanca, divulgan que Olivia "fue despedida" y no resigno a su puesto, e incluso encontrando información dañina de uno de los jueces, Mark Spivey. thumb|left|280px|Annalise y Olivia fuera del Tribunal de Justicia. Después de aparecer en una entrevista televisiva con Annalise, Olivia señala lo importante que es el caso y todo lo que han sufrido los clientes de la demanda colectiva. Esto hace cambiar de opinión a Mellie y a Quinn Perkins, (líder de Quinn Perkins & Associates) y esta última le cede la misma información que la Casa Blanca utilizó para chantajear al Juez Spivey. Olivia utiliza esta información para decirle que en lugar de recurrir al chantaje, ella espera que escuche el caso por su propia conciencia, y que si decide votar por el caso, ella misma se encargará de solucionar su problema de ser necesario, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Después de esto, el Juez Spivey y otros jueces votan a favor de escalar el caso, por lo que tanto Olivia como Annalise se dirigen a la Suprema Corte de Justicia a presentar el caso. ("Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself") 'Presentación ante la Suprema Corte de la Nación' Después de lograr escalar el caso, Annalise y Olivia trabajan juntas para preparar la presentación ante la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Ella invita a sus antiguos alumnos/asociados Connor Walsh, Asher Millstone, Laurel Castillo y Oliver Hampton, quienes la ayudaron a construir el caso. Mientras tanto, Olivia escucha rumores de que uno de los jueces está compartiendo información con la abogado contraria: Ingrid Egan. Ingrid se presenta en un noticiero, hablando sobre la reputación de Annalise y Olivia y sugiriendo que las razones por las que llevan a cabo el caso no son del todo buenas. Michaela y Marcus se encargan de espiar a Ingrid para descubrir con cual juez está compartiendo información. Sin encontrar nada, Olivia y Annalise llegan al día de la Audiencia, donde tanto Annalise como Ingrid firman un libro de visitas en la Suprema Corte de la Nación. Más tarde, Annalise recibe una llamada que la incomoda y la lleva a sumirse en un ataque de pánico. Olivia logra convencerla de que puede hacer esto, y eventualmente logra subir al estrado y presentar el caso, algo que siempre ha sido su sueño. Michaela y Marcus descubren que el juez que se opondrá a Annalise es Henry Strickland, y Olivia le informa a Annalise. thumb|right|250px Una vez que se presenta frente a los jueces, Strickland comienza a atacarla acerca del caso y su cliente estrella, el Sr. Lahey; y la conversación llega a un punto donde él le pregunta si demanda colectiva está enfocada específicamente a discriminación hacía las personas de color. Después de darle vueltas al tema, Annalise decide declarar que la raza es un factor determinante en estos casos. El Juez Strickland le dice que no pueden continuar si su caso será sobre discriminación, porque ella proceso la demanda sobre falta de recursos para la defensa pública. Annalise le dice que es un factor importante, pero se toma unos minutos para preparar una refutación antes de que el caso sea desestimado. thumb|left|250px Annalise manda a Michaela y Marcus a buscar un caso antiguo, y una vez que lo logran encontrar, Annalise cita a Strickland en un caso de 1995 utilizando sus mismas palabras, diciendo que "la raza siempre debe ser tomada en cuenta como un factor importante". Ahí, Annalise comienza a dar un discurso sobre como los derechos de las personas de color han sido violados durante décadas, y aunque han ido mejorado lentamente, aún no se les está cumpliendo las promesas escritas en la constitución. Debido a esto, Annalise les pide que consideren mejorar la situación, y hacer algo por cambiarlo. 'Veredicto' Meses después del juicio, los noticieros anuncian el veredicto de la Corte Suprema: los jueces llegaron a la decisión de apoyar la noción de la demanda colectiva de Annalise Keating. Personajes Annalise-413.png|Annalise Keating Nate-413.png|Nate Lahey Connor-413.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-413.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-413.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-413.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-413.png|Oliver Hampton Isaac-407.png|Dr. Isaac Roa Olivia-413.png|Olivia Pope Marcus-413.png|Marcus Walker Sr.Lahey-413.png|Sr. Nate Lahey Claudia-406.png|Claudia Gelvin Equipo de Defensa *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton Ayuda Externa *Jimmy Smits como Dr. Isaac Roa *Kerry Washington como Olivia Pope *Cornelius Smith Jr. como Marcus Walker Demandantes *Glynn Turman como Sr. Nate Lahey *Yolonda Ross como Claudia Gelvin Trivia *El título provisional de la demanda colectiva durante el episodio "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?" era "Keating v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania", sin embargo, termino siendo cambiado a partir de que encontraran a la cara pública de la demanda: Sr. Nate Lahey *Gracias a la historia sobre la demanda colectiva, la serie pudo lograr un crossover con el universo de "Scandal", la cual trata temas más que nada políticos y permite que ambas protagonistas se conozcan. *Este Crossover comienza durante el episodio de Scandal, "Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself", y concluye durante el episodio de How to Get Away with Murder, "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania". **Fitzgerald Grant II es el Presidente 44 de los Estados Unidos en Scandal; Durante el curso de la serie "How to get away with Murder", Michaela se refiere al Presidente como Barack Obama, y a la primera dama como Michelle Obama. Debido al crossover este sería un error de continuidad. **Aunque los dos episodios en este crossover suceden en un mismo tiempo, durante el transcurso de los eventos Scandal debería estar situado en el año 2019, mientras que How to Get Away with Murder sigue aproximadamente en Junio de 2016. Frases Memorables Galería MP-MW-Sc712.png OPAK-interview-Sc712.png Liv-Fitz-Sc712.png Hairdresser-Sc712.gif Olivia-goestothepress-Sc712.png OP-MG-Sc712.png Mellie-Annalise-Olivia-Sc712.png Getting-to-work-Sc712.png AK-OP-sc712.png Michaela-Scandal-712.png JusticeSpivey-712.png Mike-Waters-712.png Francesca-712.png Annalise-Scandal712.png Fitz-712.png Marcus-712.png Mellie-712.png Charlie-712.png David-Rosen-712.png Huck-712.png Abby-712.png Jake-712.png Olivia-712.png Quinn-712.png Scandal712.png Sr.Lahey-413.png Mark-Spivey-413.png Noah-Baker-413.png Ophelia-413.png Strickland-413.png Mac-413.png Ingrid-Egan-413.png Olivia-413.png Marcus-413.png Oliver-413.png Laurel-413.png Asher-413.png Connor-413.png Michaela-413.png Nate-413.png Annalise-413.png K4-outside-court-413.png AK-interview-413.png AK-OP-Goodbye-413.gif AK-close-413.gif AK-arguments-413.png AK-court-Sr-Lahey-413.gif AK-Courtroom-413.png AnnaMae!-413.png AKOP-grownasswoman-413.png AKOP-whatdoyouneed-413.png K4-court-413.png Annalise-panics-413.gif AK-IE-413.png Gang-413.png OPAK-discuss-413.png Michaela-Marcus-413.png AKOP-family-reunion-413.png Annalise-entra-Suprema-Corte-413.png YoureGoingtotheSupremeCourt-413.png AK-OP-practican-413.png 413.png Referencias en:Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania (case) Categoría:Casos Categoría:Crossover